Another Frankenweenie Story
by KittyBlackCat1412
Summary: They had grown up.They are now 17 and being reunited again brought back a lot of memories and of coure changes.But along with the changes something is quite new and Victor is about to experience new emotions along with new adventures too. VictorXOC. :)


Another Frankenweenie Story

Chapter 1: The beginning of something new

It was a sunny Wednesday morning and as Victor was heading to school a lot of questions passed his mind. They bothered him a little because the biggest problem right now was his girlfriend Elsa Van Helsing who became a real complication for his life; and honestly, to be a 17 years old genius and having the most popular girl in the high school as your girlfriend isn't as simple as it sounds. As he thought about her, his eyes shut as a memory of a sweet Elsa was passing through his mind. She had changed…she had changed too much. Now she is popular, and her behavior begin to piss him off sometimes: she was mean with the others, wears inappropriate clothes and a lot of makeup. She isn't simply that Elsa that Victor loved once. Loved. Their relationship became very complicated and sometimes barely inexistent for her.

As Victor was talking with himself a familiar voce made him to crash to the reality again. It was Edgar…his dearest friend who has been supporting him in all this years with his creepy and odd enthusiasm and his non-existent sence of humor which made him laugh sometimes. As Edgar got closer he noticed that something was bothering Victor and he assumed that Sparky's last adventures are out of the discussion.

-Hey Victor, how are you? said Edgar with an odd personalized smile on his face.

-I'm fine! Said Victor, but despite his smile his eyes betrayed a huge amount of confusion , thing that made Edgar really worried.

-Are you sure? Isn't about Elsa?

In that moment Victor shocked hid head as his partner read his emotions so quick.

-Yes….is about Elsa! admitted Victor an after he took a deep breath he said: ,,I don't know what is wrong with her, she's acting strange… yesterday she refused to talk to the science teacher and she got detention for time when I saw her she was wearing such a short skirt that you could easily saw her underwear but that wasn't enough she was flirting with the captain of the football team. And wait…the worst is coming… when I asked her why is she flirting with other boys she told me that she got bored of me because I'm such a nerd and she told me to stop wasting my time in the lab if I want to see her again. As Victor ended the true story of his life he realized that they arrived in the class.

-I'm very sad to hear that! said Edgar. You should break up with her after what she told you, and trust me, it will come a day when ,,that girl" will come.

-,,That girl"? Victor gave a perplexed look at his friend who was amazingly full of good advices today.

-Yes, that one girl that will understand you, and love you exactly for who you are! said Edgar trying to smile.

-You have eaten something rotten in this morning? Asked Victor who was astonished and in the same time scared of how thoughtful and full of compassion was Edgar. But his thoughts were interrupted by the science teacher who came in the class, throwed his books on the desk and spoke:

-Class, today we will have a new student. Please come in, my dear.

As the door opened a beautiful and tall silhouette came in. A gorgeous girl stood in front of the class amazing everyone with the beauty of her simplicity. She was wearing a white shirt with a black tie around her delicate neck, a high waist black skirt, black socks that were covering her beautiful legs and a pair of black shoes. Her red hair was like a waterfall of blood that was pouring on her pail skin and her perfect structured body was completed by the most amazingly deep emerald eyes that Victor had ever seen in his life. As her full red lips parted an angelic voice flooded the room:

-Hello, my name is Christina! said the girl.

A single question was passing Victor's mind in that moment: ,,Who is this perfect angel? ''.

*** This is the first chapter I hope you liked it….please review and tell me your opinion Next chapter will come soon!***


End file.
